User talk:Arrran
__TOC__ GET OUT OF THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI, Arrran! Get out there! Get out of the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you go soon. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 16:04, April 19, 2011 Hey Hello im a new user i read the policy and i know that vandlizing is bad please dont end up like Luis Gabrial Redor who is one.P.S the more you do it the higher chance you will be blocked thank youTracotaper 18:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning Be careful you are close to getting blocked. Mean That was not nice removing my page. /* STRICT WARNING */ Hello I WASNT BEING MEAN TO YOU I WAS JUSI TELLING YOU THAT VANDILIZING IS WRONG AND YOU MADE A SPAM PAGE YOU MUST READ THE POLICY STOP EDITING MY PAGE OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!! Ok, well check your page, just don't block an undfined page of things OK? And also you created spam pages and vandalized, Arran, You vandalized. How? How can you edit Migrator but i cant? Probaly becuse you need to be a user. Blocked If you vandal 1 more page you are going to be blocked. He vandaled even more than that. -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] oh yeah! sup I sort of agree TRACOTAPER!!! 23:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) i like transformers I don't agree User:Dancing Penguin 12:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Arrran: I have privilges! All I'm doing is contributing data for all to see which cannot be faked but sometimes biased, BUT EDITING A PAGE SO IT JUST SHOWS A WARNING IS NOT OK! At least leave the contence and just add the message, Remember this is not a Fourum But we have one (Not Linked). So if anyone has any problems with my pages! Just contact me here! ________________________________________________________ The Moderators will do as they please. You are not in place to tell them if something is OK or not if it isn't officially yours. If it was a talk page or user page they took away and left a warning that is wrong, but they CAN go ahead and take away a page and leave a warning if it was a spam page like "The Go Die Hat" or " Glasses", or the puffle pages you created or just a page the wiki does not need. They will issue the warning publicly and then delete the page, moving the warning to your talk page. The contents are spam, or not needed, so it is junk. Do not argue with the Moderators. And please, if you want to reference something, leave a link. Oh and P.S it's Contents not Contence. I'm a spelling and grammar nitpick ^_^ ~Bman2007Jazz. (Talk) ( ) Hot Shot, this is not Jam! 23:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Rockhopper Island You say on your Profile you been to Rockhopper Island have you? YES I HAVE BEEN TO ROCKHOPPER ISLAND! I used Ghostmouse to stay online during the night, yes i did You didnt your joking, and I mean it. Check it out at https://sites.google.com/site/cphacktrick/my-trip-on-the-migrator/ Arrran 12:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ He hasn't been to Rockhopper Island, he wants to make up a story to get famous. Let me tell you something, Arrran, you aren't going to get far making up stories. I know your friends helped you with this because the picture of Rockhopper is someone wearing the Pirate Hat and Beard (found in Penguin Style) and then just put the name Rockhopper below it. His name is probably Rockhopper294378 or something and you took out the numbers. And Club Penguin Staff even confirmed you cannot get to Rockhopper Island. Please, don't make up stories, it's not very lively. Oh and you have no pancake mix :^) ~Bman2007Jazz. (Talk) ( ) Hot Shot, this is not Jam! 18:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ Yes i have been there, The real name was Rockhopper and he was real, your just so jelous because you want to be a funny idiot, Bman2007jazz only people with numbers lie! I don't get it! Arran you havent been there now stop it. Your joking becuse you want to be famous, its probaly Penguin Storm you used anyway. I NEVER USE NUMBERS EXCEPT HERE 1`4125T3IO364578I2O Arrran 12:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) --------------------------- 1. Quit talking smack. See Rockhopper and know what he looks like, and then find some way to actually make him look REAL. I can tell when you lie, I've met Rockhopper about 4 or 5 times, and that is not him. He has a gray beard in your fake picture and his user name is lobsided with his penguin. He has a black beard and his user name is in line...hmmm. 2. Don't try and bully people by calling them idiots. Bullying is against the rules and you could get blocked for a week just for one offense: Click Here to Learn More 3. I bet your new to CP.....no offense intended. :^) It's common when new penguins want people to believe that they are extraordinary. 4. What part of "Club Penguin Staff even confirmed you cannot get to Rockhopper Island." do you not understand? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes Rule! ' 17:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ Dear Bman2007Jazz 1. He is real 2. I am quite old on club penguin (calling me a newbie is an offence to me!) 3. Listing is fun 4. When/Where did club penguin say this? 5. Don't insult my life! 6. Go and bug someone else 7. Won't you give up! 8. End of list BYE! I am with Bman2007jazz Im Abu Bakir and you are tricking and joking ( 800 days? Thats only kind of old) Arrran 19:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------- 1. I know he's real but you never stowed away only Bambadee did that and no you are not Bambadee 2. 800 days isn't old... 3. I know right? 4. 2008 : In an email I sent to Club Penguin asking if there would be a way to soon get to Rockhopper Island. They denied it being "soon" 5. I'm not insulting your life... 6. Uh, what? 7. Give up what, trying to bring out the truth? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 19:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ To Bman2007Jazz 1. I did not change your subtitle to daleks . I will report you for that. Abu Bakir. 2. When did i say im 800 days old 3. I was around in 2008 so was the Migrator crash 4. I can be whoever I want to be 5. Can't you see man, I am Bambadee or what they based him on! 6. You can't fake pictures! (expecialy gifs) 7. Daleks Rule Not 8. I have Jelly Mix 9. If you make custard, Your rhubarb 10. Daleks traped the Doctor in the Pandorica Really your not old. AND YOUR NOT BAMBADDEE! Abu bakir. ----------------------------------------------- 1. Yes you did It's in your contributions right when I click on it is where the edit was made. 2. It's an assumption 3. No duh the Migrator Crash. That doesn't matter you ask club penguin if you can get to Rockhopper Island and I know you lied about your picture. See picture on right. Profile Difference. You Failed. Any vandilism to that will get you ANOTHER warning I bet you 1 million coins on that. 4. When did I question who you wanted to be 5. No you aren't...They make up their own characters. 6. You can fake pictures... 7. It WAS Daleks that YOU put 8. Pancake Mix is superior 9. Rhubarb???? 10. Uh what? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 14:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ 1. Ok the dalek thing was me! 2. "In an email You sent to Club Penguin asking if there would be a way to soon get to Rockhopper Island. They denied it being "soon" " YOU PUT SOON! 3. I am The penguin Bambadee, Most penguins are based on if popular, sides I was chosen to be that character! I have an email regading it! (link soon) 4. Pankake mix is flour and egg! 5. Jelly Mix IS ROYAL! 6. Asuming days is so newbieish 7. I have met rockhopper File:Rockhopper.PNG 8. I'm Board 9. Arrran 14:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------- 1. That's against the rules, swearing, and you should get blocked soon. 2. Yeah Soon, well that day hasn't come yet. Besides Bambadee's story was in 2007 or '06, way before I asked the question. Anyways the Bambadee story was there when I joined CP. 3. Where are your fans? 4. Pankake??? 5. Pancake mix is GOD! 6. Wow 7. And I'm supposed to be surprised? 8. OOH vandalizing a picture I see :^) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 14:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ....................................................... You Just get blocked FoR One week as a 1 offence (bully). if you bully twice you get blocked for 1 month. I agree pancake jazz man. ( 07:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC)) "Siganture Changing" Look, don't get mad at me because I'm exposing your little fantasy world. I know you changed my signature from Pancakes Rule to "Dalek's " and I see it in your contributions. Do this one more time and you WILL be reported and then be potentionally blocked for having so many warnings: See the Policy for Swearing. You are also bullying and vandilizing. See the policies for these as well. And don't pick a fight with me. I am clearly stating that what you claim to be true is false. See fighting policy: Here! Good day sir. P.S: Any changes you make to my signature AGAIN will be reported as well. You continue to do this you will be pontentionally blocked indefinetly. And your behavior is getting childish. Quit it. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 21:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) agree you agree with me that mad hater must be deleted thank you!!TRACOTAPER!!! 21:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request If you're trying to request for adoption of this wiki (from the sentence "I have a lot of experience in club penguin..."), you're simply not ready for this task yet. Apparently, you've been warned several times by other users about vandalism. You've also broke some of the Wiki Rules/Policies. Even though some of the admins/bureaus have moved the wiki, the policies is still enforced. I simply cannot stand your vandalism on the wiki. Plus, I'm not so sure if you discussed this with other users; but if you did, I'm definitely saying no to your request. *Swearing *Bullying *and more... Yep, definitely saying NO. Bermuda Contact Me! 04:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) -------------- Thank you!!!!! That's the point I'm driving to him, well not about taking over the wiki, but still...THANK YOU! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 14:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning and spam This is your 1st warning as you have been vandalizing a lot of pages. Also, the puffle pages you created are spam, please delete them. Lordmaster96. Quit Vandalizing You vandalized my User page with: YOU are the bully for picking a fight. You are soon going to be blocked. I will closely monitor you from now on and let the moderators know of your every move. Seriously, stop being such a 9 year old. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule!' 15:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ________________________________________________ Reply; A. True True B. Yep sure is C. oh wait your reading D. Sorry E. BYE! ~NONE ( Talk ) ' 5o6uq5i' 16:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------- Nice try Arrran. You are under good survaillence. Trust me, with the junk you throw now, I bet you are 8 or 9, but still, your behavior is out of control. I WILL get the moderators involved. You have broken the policies probably 16 times now, and that meets requirements for a block for about a month. Pull your act together and be nice, instead of picking fights when somebody does not agree with you. Your behavior is childish, selfish, and retarted, and you are in, and I'm being redundant, close watch. Now please find some sense to your actions before you are blocked from this wiki on IP Address indefinetly. Let me put it in a way you will understand, since you don't know what that word means: FOREVER... P.S: All the vandalizing you are doing to me I could do too but I just don't have the right mind to do something like that. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 15:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) _______________________________________________ DON'T CALL ME R*****! I'M LEAVEING ---------------------- Go ahead, I don't believe you though. If you tick me one more time all this vandalizing will come back and bite you on the (Transmission ended) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 15:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) __________________________________________--- U YOU R***** I SAY IT LIKE THIS TO NOT GET BANNED SEE YOU BYE BYE R***** -------------- ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 15:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ------- TALK TO THE HAND Bman2007Jazz AND OTHER USERS WISHING TO SWEAR AT ME TALK TO THE HAND Arrran 15:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Bye ------------------------------- I never swore at you, but I'm glad you're finally leaving the arguemental you pulled out of your bag of OMGIWANNAFLAMETHISNUBLETAWRRGHGHGRHAWAW.... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 15:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Bully This user has been very mean to the wiki, he has been very mean to younger users, block him forever at once. Now Shut Up and edit nicely, or else Shut Up. Lordmaster96 Meanie Arran YOU ARE THE MEANEST USER ON THIS WIKI YOURE SO STUPID NOW SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH UP NOW AND BE NICER YOU BIG MEAN UGLY BULLY, YOURE PROBALY 14 YEARS OLD ANYWAY SO BE QUIETE. I WILL REPORT YOU YOU MEANY HERES A LIST. USER ABU BAKIR YOU MEANIE! 1. Youre such a stupider and meanie 2. Shut up 3. YOURE A FAKERY PENGUIN 4. YOURE NOT BAMBADDEE 5. YOURE ROCKHOPPER IS FAKE 6. SHUT UP Putting You Off? The only penguin that put you off was Abu Bakir, whom is currently blocked. I simply told you that you were doing things wrong and you decided to begin fighting by calling me an idiot. And the moderators are giving you warnings because you spam too much and you DONT OBEY RULES. You take things the wrong way, and the only person that is forcing you to leave is yourself and your ego. But it's your choice to leave...I wont bother you any more. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 19:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Already Done! SPAMMERS AND BEING CALLED A FAKE! Welcome back, Arrran. Welcome back, Arrran. I hope that this time around, you will be respectful. If I hurt you in any way, I apologize. As my duties as a new administrator of this wikipedia, I will make sure everything runs fit. I hope we can put aside the past and move on. :^) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk Page ) 02:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Administrator's Note: See what happens when you don't listen to reason? I told you that your acts were going to get you banned indefinetely. I gave you a 1 month ban, however, a different admin agreed that you should be banned indefinetely. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 01:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) you ARE MEAN you are mean. i think you just acting like a young childrens! YOU THE MOST MEAN EVER. ( 07:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC))